


Beyond good and evil

by purgatorycitizen



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crossover, Demon Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorycitizen/pseuds/purgatorycitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Paradise, lovely town in the glorious state of Idaho, United State. Paradise is famous for being the town with the highest number of supernatural creatures in the US and because it's one of the seven gates of hell. This is the place that Stiles Stilinski calls home now.<br/>He's not just the skinny and pale young boy with sarcasm as his only defence and he's not Batman, he's not a hero. When he looks in a mirror and see the reflection, his eyes are black like a endless hole in the dark and he can hear the screams and the pain and the burning heat of the flames. He's not ready for this but it doesn't matter anymore, the prophets are speaking and the chain of events is started. There's no way out this time. Welcome to Paradise, the den of the lost souls and the last line of defence against the devil and his army. </p><p>« You can’t save him, you know that? » He still looked so controlled, but his voice betrayed his rage, just a little bit, but enough for Derek to feel that overwhelming power coming from the man.<br/>« I can try. » And try. And try again. I will try forever if it's necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond good and evil

There weren’t so many strangers in Beacon Hills and that man was definitely out of the ordinary. He was tall, thin and charming, too much pail for someone who lived in California and elegant like an old gentleman from the past. He had shot blonde hair and light blue eyes, cold like a piece of ice. He was sitting at one of the tables outside the Hale’s pub, wearing a dark high fashion suit, a purple tie and a pair of expensive Italian shoes.  
He ordered to Isaac a medium dark beer and next to the phone and a two books on the table, there was a red apple and that was weird. He talked slowly, with a soft voice and a charming british accent. 

It was a quite evening and the pub was full of people for dinner service and just to drink a beer with friends and make a little chat. The owner of the pub was Derek Hale, werewolf of the local pack and now just a simple beta and business man in food and restoration with his sister and Isaac Lahey.  
He left Beacon Hills after the end of Alpha pack menace and he came back one year later, ready to start again and to forgive himself for the huge amount of mistakes he made to his family and friends and that was the moment when he discovered that Stiles was gone with his father, apparently for good.  
Starting a new life was the first step of a long and difficult path of making amends and Derek was finally ready to be a better man and a better werewolf. But Derek was a restless soul and there was no peace for someone like him. No rest for the wicked, said someone.

« Here’s your beer. Do you need something else ? » Asked Isaac with his usual nice manners.  
« Not for now. » Said the mysterious british man.  
« Perfect, enjoy. » He was going inside the pub when the british man called him, by name. and that was quite weird, but definitely not the weirdest thing in this evening.  
« Actually Isaac, I’d like to talk with Mr. Hale. » He was smiling. And there was something very disturbing in the way he smiled, it was more like a smirk and the evil kind.  
Less than five minutes later, Derek Hale was sitting at the table with the british man, with a glass of red wine and the feeling to be chased by something a lot more dangerous than a group of hunters or an alpha pack. He drank twice before looking the other man in the eyes. They were staring each other like two predators ready to attack and kill and Derek senses were in alert, because there was nothing normal in the smell of that man.  
It was a weird mix of sulfur and fire, with a light scent of roses and desperation. He smelled like some sort of supernatural creature, ancient like the world and really powerful, in a dangerous way.  
« My name is Derek Hale. » He introduced himself trying to be polite.  
« I know who you are, my friend. »  
« I’m not your friend. »  
« Not yet. » He touched the werewolf hand. His fingers were cold like the touch of dead people.  
Derek Hale had been a terrible alpha and he’d been even worst as a friend. He left Beacon Hills because he was too afraid to look inside a mirror and see a face he hated. He left because he needed to find a new way to live and not just survive and because he wanted to be a better man, for himself, for Isaac and Scott and for the little annoying kid who talked too much and saved his life too many times.  
« What do you want? » He was a man of a few words.  
« Let me introduce myself first. » He touched the red apple, gently « My name is Asmodeus, the serpent. »  
He was known as the demon of lust and responsible for twisting people’s sexual desires. He was one of the demons of the first row of hell and general of Lucifer’s army and the serpent who tempted Adam and Eve in the Eden’s Garden.  
« Why someone like you want to talk with me? » Demons in Beacon Hills? Stiles would loved this.  
« I need your help to find a lost friend. Your bond can bring me to him and I will be reunited to my lost brother forever. » Derek was suspicious « And I can give you something for your help, something you want so much that sometimes hurts. »  
Yeah, sometimes he wanted to be an alpha again and be a better leader and guide for his pack. He missed the feeling of power and the red of his eyes when he was ready to fight, but then he remembered the man he was, with so much power in his hands and completely unable to use it wisely.  
« I don’t want it anymore. » That was the truth. Almost.  
« You’re lying. » Asmodeus was sure « But don’t worry, you don't have to be ashamed. I can give you what you want, for a price. You need to find Stiles Stilinski for me. »  
And then he showed a black and white photo of the young boy, something not really recent and probably taken two or three years ago in some big city in the United Stated. He was standing with his father and another man next to the jeep and they were talking: he wore a Marvel DC tee and the red hoodie and he looked scared and nervous.  
« What do you want from Stiles? » His eyes flashed blue for a moment.  
« I’m afraid that’s none of your business. »The most frustrating thing was that the demon was so polite and calm when he spoke « I will find him, in one way or another. I can do it faster with your help. »  
« I can’t do this. I will not help you to find Stiles. »  
« Not even if I can make you an alpha again? Are you sure? » Because that was what he wanted, that was what he needed to be happy. Unfortunately he wasn’t an happy man before.  
« Sorry man, I don’t make deals with demons. » His eyes flashed again, full or rage and fear « I don’t know who you are and what you want but I’m pretty sure that’s the best decision I’ve ever made in a long time. »  
And then he just left the table and his guest alone, with an almost empty glass of wine and a red apple on the table, trying to not show his fear, because he knew he should be afraid of him.  
« You can’t save him, you know that? » He still looked so controlled, but his voice betrayed his rage, just a little bit, but enough for Derek to feel that overwhelming power coming from the man.  
« I can try. » _And try. And try again._  
« Yes, you can. But at the end your fight is meaningless. Why you should protect someone like him? »  
« He’s pack. » And that was the easiest answer.  
« Werewolves are such incredible creatures, so feral and wild and passionate. I think some of you costumes are quite barbaric but you’re fascinating. So loyal, am I right? » Asmodeus was amused « Unfortunately Stiles’s loyalty belongs to someone else. Or at least should be. »  
« I really don’t know what you’re talking about and I don’t care what you think to know about Stiles. He’s pack and we’ll protect him. No matter what. »  
« Again, you can try. » And this sounded like a menace « But you have no idea of what you will fight. We are a legion Mr. Hale. »  
Derek believed to every single word he said. The werewolf looked inside the pub for a moment to check Isaac and when he took the eyes on the table, the mysterious man was gone and there were only the beer, the empty glass of red wine and a red apple.  
He had these bad feelings, that something really bad could happened to the people he loved and to Stiles, but he was somewhere with his dad and no one knew the exact location. The boy was just disappeared one day and he was out of the radar since then and the Stilinski men were too smart and wise to leave some sort of clue on their path. But they had bonds and probably there was someone who could have the answer.  
« Isaac, leave my sister with the costumers and call Scott. Now. » He basically growled the last word.  
« What’s happening Derek? »  
« Something is going on. I don’t know what but we need to find Stiles. Before him. »

That was how it started, with a visit from a dangerous man and the knowledge that the little harmless human boy was the key for something bigger than a kanima or an alpha pack.  
A couple of days later Scott was standing in Derek’s loft, looking the werewolf taking some clothes from the closet and trying to not going crazy. Okay, maybe he supposed to keep the secret but Scott was worried, just like the others and find Stiles was a priority at this point.  
He told to the boys the name of the location and a few information that Stiles wrote in his emails but nothing more than news about his life and some funny stories about a new place to live. The town name was Paradise and it was nice and small, with a huge amount of supernatural creatures.  
« Idaho? » Isaac question broke the silence. Finally.  
« The problem is that there are three town called Paradise in the state and we have to check them all. » There was a map on the bed, with circles and notes and a couple of travel books « We leave now with my car and I suppose that you will come. »  
« My bag is already in the trunk, what are you waiting for? »

 

**Bellevue (Idaho) – A few days later**

« The next town with this name is in the middle of nowhere, forty miles away from here. » Said Sam with a little whisper. He was tired and nervous, they drove for over two days without any pause and for now there was no success in the research, they still were looking for the town.  
Paradise was more a legend than a real fact. It was a whisper between supernatural creatures a no one didn’t know the exact coordinates of this amazing place, known as the den of the lost souls because it was the refugee for any person of creature without a purpose or a place to live a normal life.  
According to the rumors Paradise was small and nice and every freak was welcomed like an old friend, with no prejudice or judgment. And it was the last line of defense for one of the seven gates of hell, so basically every person in the town was a possible warrior of an army without name.  
« I don’t like it Sam, we are going in a fucking unknown town only because of a phone call. Do you understand why I don’t like this? » He had a point.  
« Yeah and I get it, okay? But whoever was a the phone, talked about another apocalypse, the return of Lucifer and the end of every human being on earth. We can’t risk, we have to verify. »  
« Okay, but this town probably doesn’t even exist. » Said Dean.  
« I’m not sure. I read about a lot of rumors about a place with the highest population of supernatural creatures in the United States, and we’re talking about the 80% of the population. This is huge. And scary. »  
« I don’t like it. » _This could be a trap._  
« Have you tried to call Castiel? » Asked Sam trying to hide his disappointment. He was gone, again. He was just disappeared in that lake after he killed Balthazar and left the leviathans and now he was somewhere in this world, or another one.  
« No. He can’t help us. We have to do by ourselves this time. »  
« I have a bad feeling Dean, a very bad feeling that something will going wrong this time. »  
« Come on Sammy, we fought every kind of freak, why are you afraid now? »  
« I don’t know, I think that this time there is a lot more to lose. » And he was probably right.  
There were dreams in the night: he dreamed about fire and screams and pain. He saw broken bones and big wounds on the chest and huge holes on the ground and he smelled the metallic scent of blood. He heard the voice of the devil in his head and he saw a young boy with black eyes – a demon - crying on a field because he lost everything. He heard the howling of a wolf and his eyes flashing blue and he saw a ghost from the past who was fighting like a warrior against an enemy too strong for him. And he saw the boy again, young and pale and skinny and broken and so powerful to destroy an entire city.  
« Are you making bad dreams Sammy? »  
« Too many. I see always that boy, he looks so young and harmless. But he’s not. »  
They left the diner twenty minutes later. It was raining outside and the sky was dark and grey and it was cold, like one of these day in December, when people needed to wear a scarf and gloves to stay warm.  
Sam smiled and said goodbye to the nice lady behind the bar and he looked for a moment the man next to a black Camaro in the parking lot: he was tall, athletic and his eyes were a mix of grey and green, with a shadow of rage and pain impossible to ignore.  
For a moment his eyes flashed blue, like in his dreams and he was sure that being in the same place wasn’t just a coincidence, more a sign that they were in the right direction.

__

Yea, even though I walk  
through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I will fear no evil 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a massive idea. I'm writing this fanfiction since a long time and I changed everything at least three or four times. Now I try to post this and I also try to continue and write without taking too many pauses.  
> I don't have a beta so excuse me - REALLY - for errors and grammar but english is not easy for me and it's not even my mother language, I try to do my best with this fic because it has a huge meaning for me. There are two of my favourite fandom inside and there are also my favourite characters. I hope you like it in the way I like it.


End file.
